Guardian Angel
by sazcmc
Summary: AU! What if Kurt had died before he got the chance to meet Blaine and then came back as his guardian angel? Find out here! Starts while Blaine is in college, better than summary I promise. Don't forget to review!


**The First Time**

The first time it happened Blaine was 19 years old, he always wondered why it happened then and not sooner, why hadn't it happened straight away? Why hadn't it been happening all his life? Why now? But nevertheless, it did happen.

But first, a little back story. At the time Blaine had been studying Music Theatre at New York University, Steinhardt School. He had been living in Murray Hill in a two bedroom apartment his parents had bought for him to stay in (although, he did pay _some_ rent to them a month), and it was two bedrooms specifically so they could stay there too if they wanted to. Well at least, the dining room doubled as a guest room when he wanted it to, which wasn't very often because he went back to Ohio more than they came to New York City.

He had graduated from Dalton Academy, a private boys-only boarding school which he had enjoyed attending, he missed it most of the time. Before that, well, Blaine didn't really want to think about before that. He had transferred to Dalton because of the awful bullying he had received in his previous school for having a different sexual orientation than everyone else. It was a huge factor to his moving to NYC, the place was so huge and diverse, and so much more accepting. It was so lovely to walk down a street and nobody recognise him, he really appreciated it. Although in saying that sometimes Blaine would find himself missing Ohio, strangely enough.

His life was quite nice, there were a few ups and downs but otherwise he couldn't complain much, he had been seeing a guy for a few months, nothing serious yet just dates here and there and he was doing well in college, all his assignments were in on time, life was good, he had a good circle of friends and spent just enough time working and just enough time playing – although who wouldn't like to play a little more?

Still, nothing prepared him for what was about to happen to him.

It was April the 4th, he was spending his day in the university library studying, there was an obscene amount of written work than he had first thought that went into doing Music in university, a horrific amount of theory work went into it that he hadn't even imagined would. But still, he loved his course and wouldn't trade it for the world.

After a full day in the library Blaine decided to go and meet some of his friends in a diner not too far from his place, being that they were all university students and weren't over 21 they couldn't go and drink in a bar or anything like that. So they tended to meet up in diners or restaurants, or sometimes just meet up at each other's places.

"So what are your plans for the summer?" His friend Anna asked the group.

There was a general consensus that people were going to go home, or they were going to do something relating to their degree, "I'm going to do the NYU summer music theatre course." Blaine said with a smile, he had sent his application away just a week beforehand and was quite nervous to hear about the results. "Well that is, if I get in to it."

"Of course you'll get in!" Sebastian – his only friend from Dalton currently in NYC said to him with a pat on the shoulders. Sebastian was also openly gay, and the two had seen each other very briefly in high school but it ended up that they were much better as friends than anything else. It was a relief sometimes to have someone who knew him from back then. Sebastian was doing pre-law at Columbia University, and they had always stayed quite close.

The other members of his little group of friends were Anna, a 20 year old girl studying Psychology who had been roommates with their mutual friend Jenna last semester, Jenna was part of the group as well and then there was Jason who was also 19 and the one Blaine spent the most time with, he was quite sure that Jason was straight though, being that Jenna had been crushing on him for the better part of seven months and he had seen the occasional flirting between the two of them.

They all stayed a few more hours, chatting back and forth before going their separate ways to go to their apartments. Blaine walked a little of the way with Sebastian home since Sebastian lived closer to him than any of the others. "So, are you going back to Ohio at all over Summer?"

Blaine looked at his friend and arched an eyebrow, shrugging, "Maybe, probably. It depends how much I miss it."

The taller boy laughed, "Anyone who actually misses that hell-hole needs to get their brain checked." He said and Blaine laughed a little too, even if he didn't a hundred percent agree. "I'm never going back, I'm going to get into Harvard, do my law degree, come back to New York and practice law here and get to the top. There is nothing for me in that dump of a state."

Blaine rolled his eyes, "There's hardly very much in the way of musical theatre for me there either, my calling is always NYC. Broadway, or maybe even the West End in London, somewhere like that anyway."

Sebastian nodded and the two boys slowed to a stop, being that they had come to the corner they would separate at. "Well, have a good night Blaine." Sebastian said in his usual way which always seemed to sound like he meant something by it, Blaine waved a little before Sebastian smirked and walked down another dark, busy street to his own apartment. Blaine walked the rest of the way alone after putting his headphones in, there was nothing quite like getting home at the end of a busy day though.

The brunette put his satchel down in its usual spot beside the couch, walked to his fridge and took out a drink, opening it and surveying his place, almost lost in his thoughts. He settled down and watched the TV for a little before finally turning off all the lights, stripping off and going to bed.

The next morning was when it happened. As was plainly obvious for everyone to see, right up until that moment Blaine Anderson had lived, and continued to live a perfectly normal life for a university student, he had friends, he went to class, and he did everything properly. But all of that was about to change.

As the brunette awakened he turned to his side in his bed, and glanced at the clock, it wasn't too late in the morning, a nice lie-in but still a reasonable time to get up. Blaine was just contemplating getting out of bed when a voice said; "Good morning."

Absent minded, Blaine replied "Morning" before turning to see where the voice was coming from. It was then that he freaked out; there was someone in his apartment, oh god. What was he going to do? Were they here for his shirts? His bow ties? _Okay, don't be ridiculous_ Blaine said to himself, of course they weren't here for the bow ties. They were likely here for something much more valuable than that. "Oh my god who the fuck are you? Get out of my apartment!" He said and grabbed the first thing he could – his cell phone – throwing it at the intruder.

"Hey! Woah! Stop that!" The other male said, who looked roughly around his age and was dressed all in white, which was quite bizarre.

Blaine just continued to grab objects, pencils, pens, his alarm clock, a lamp, and throw them blindly whilst shouting, "Get the fuck out!" Until finally he ran out of objects in close vicinity and stopped. It was then that he realised every single object he had thrown, had missed, there wasn't a scratch on the boy, was he really that bad an aim?

"Will you just calm down please?" The boy said, putting his hands in front of him and motioning for Blaine to calm down.

"What is there to calm down about? There's a stranger in my apartment! Get out!" Blaine had still been keeping up his gym workouts since getting to New York, he had been boxing and doing cardio and weight training, and this boy looked quite puny so he was 90% sure that he could take him should he need to, so Blaine decided to just grab him and remove him forcefully.

It was when he went to grab the boy by the wrist and drag him out of the apartment that Blaine realised; this boy… wasn't quite… normal. As he went to grab him, his hand went right through the wrist, like it was thin air. The boy seemed quite impatient as Blaine did this a few times to get the same result. "What the hell? That's insane? Am I dreaming? What's happening?" Blaine asked quickly, before falling back onto his bed absolutely stunned.

"Well, I told you to calm down and you didn't." The boy said and crossed his arms. It was then that Blaine, really, _really_ looked at the other person in his apartment. He took in the dark hair that was gelled and perfectly quaffed, the plucked eyebrows, the bright blue eyes, the fact that his skin was pale, but somehow… seemed to glow slightly, that couldn't be normal either. He was quite tall too, and skinny and his clothes looked like they had been designer at one point, but he didn't recognise any of them anymore, maybe they had been the height of fashion a few years ago.

"What… what is happening? Am I going crazy?" Blaine asked, staring at this person dumbfounded.

"No." He said and then moved and sat down beside him, or at least made it look like he was, perhaps he was hovering, Blaine wasn't terribly sure and he didn't really care at the time. "I'm… this is going to sound crazy. I'm your guardian angel." He said.

If Blaines jaw could drop to the floor, it would have, "WHAT?" He asked incredulously and the 'angel' sighed with apparent impatience and frustration.

"I'm your guardian angel." He said and the brunette just stared. "When I was alive, we were meant to meet, we were supposed to be together, 'soulmates' if you will." The boy said, putting quotation marks around the word soulmates, "But then I died." He said, flatly.

"I don't understand, if we were supposed soulmates then why would you die? Wouldn't that ruin the plan?" He asked, wondering why he was even talking to this image that was clearly not human, and not just signing himself into a psychiatric hospital.

"Oh, death is never planned. It just happens." The boy said and shrugged, "It happened and now here I am, I have to guide you and make sure you don't do anything stupid." He said and Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"And what makes you think I'll believe this? How do I know this isn't some crazy dream?" Blaine asked and his answer was received by the boy slapping him across the face, which really stung. "Ow!" Blaine said and grabbed his cheek, "how did you just do that? How did you just hit me?"

"I can touch things when I want to touch them, call it ghost magic if you want to."

"Right. Ghost magic." This was getting crazier by the second. Blaine stood up, "Well, I have to go for a shower. Don't follow me. I have stuff to do today and… you better not be here when I get back."

"I will be." The boy sat, cross legged on his bed, looking somehow superior. Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Great." He said, why did this have to happen to him? Why couldn't one of his friends or any of the other seven billion people in the world get a stupid 'guardian angel'? Surely this was a dream and he was just going to wake up from it at any time.

However in the interim, to humour him, Blaine turned to the boy, "Do I at least get to know your name?" He asked.

"Kurt." The boy said simply as if it should have been obvious. Blaine shook his head and got into the shower, praying that the guardian—or at least, whatever that thing was in there didn't follow him in. Was he going crazy? Perhaps he had been studying much harder than he'd thought.

* * *

><p>This is another idea I've had for a little while now, and have been wanting to do so I hope you like it! It might take a little while to get into of course. If you have any questions or anything you can ask!<p>

**Please review!** If you liked this story and want to get more of it, tell me! Otherwise I might be mean and it might just not happen, if you liked this and want to see more all you have to do is go to my profile, I have lots of other stories there. Please review! Also I have no idea what Sebastian would study but he just seems like the kind of guy who would do law, doesn't he?

Thanks very much.

-sazcmc


End file.
